


August 15, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos finished eating his lunch.





	August 15, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos finished eating his lunch consisting of pasta before he protected farm animals from four hungry animals.

THE END


End file.
